Sorceress Sakura
by Neter Tua
Summary: 3 years after her former adventures, Sakura lived a trouble free life but now a threat arrives and with her old and new friends she must defeat it as the Sorceress Sakura.Completed
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Prologue:

                        England

                        1943

                        "Welcome back, Brother." An oriental looking woman hugged a tall man with jet-black hair and glasses. "I really miss you a lot."

                        "I wouldn't miss Sean's first birthday for anything." The man smiled at his young nephew at his sister's arms who resembled him slightly.

                        "It is such a great honor to finally meet the great and powerful Clow Reed." A man at the woman's right side told him.

                        Clow Reed laughed, "I'm afraid true greatness can only be achieved by the little flower whose heart is its strength."

                        "What?" the man looked at him with a slightly puzzled look.

                        "Please ignore it." Clow's sister whispered to her husband. "He's always like that."

                        "Anyway, Master Clow, thank you for gracing my family with your presence." The man bowed slightly and left them.

                        "So Clow, what do you see as the outcome of the war?" The woman asked about the World War II.

                        "Why Claire? Can't you see it for yourself?"

                        "I can't control my powers recently. I only keep seeing one thing: the future of my grandchildren. I fear trouble will haunt them."

                        "Yet a star from the east will shine a light of hope so perils will be overcome."

                        "Yes! That is exactly what my dream says, Clow."

                        "Chaos will be swift, though some remains, the hopeful hearts will keep, the lands firm."

                        "Your words are still mysteries, brother."

                        They stopped talking as they heard the clock ringing in the distance.

                        "It is getting late, Claire. I better be off."

                        "I wish a good journey for you, brother."

                        Clow kissed Sean's forehead and left the house.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Clow walked quietly along the cobblestone street. In a deserted area, he stopped.

                        "Come out of the shadows, Ducant."

                        A young man with blonde hair and scorn on his face appeared. "The rumors are indeed true, you have indeed grown powerful, Reed. But of course, you have a good teacher."

                        "Yes, indeed. So, have you finally given up?"

                        "My father might have favored you over me but one day, I know I will get back the power that is rightfully mine."

                        "Master Johannes only knew western magic, even if he chose you as his heir, you will still never achieve what I have."

                        Francis glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "One day… One day Clow Reed, I will have your powers, those cards that you loved dearly. I don't care when and I don't care how. Soon you'll die and I will take your powers from your heir. I'll be the most powerful and my only regret would be you not seeing it." At a blink of an eye he disappeared.

                        "You might," Clow smiled strangely. "But the strength of the noble flower is yet to be known. Whether your vow would happen or not will be decided once the eastern star will cross the path of the western star and bind their destinies."

                        He looked up to the sky where a multitude of stars twinkled.

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry it's not that good but I'll try to make it as entertaining and true to the true story as possible. I will introducing a lot of made up characters in the upcoming chapters and please give me reviews on how to make my skills better. Domo Arigatou GozaimasuJ.


	2. Card Captor Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this.

Chapter I: Card Captor Days

"Sakura-chan! You look sooo cute!" Tomoyo excitedly filmed her friend.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked at her face in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue and yellow outfit, with her brown shoulder-length hair down emphasizing her bright emerald green eyes. "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."

"That's a very nice brooch, Tomoyo." Kero, a teddy bear-like creature with wings, pointed at a star shaped brooch Sakura was wearing.

"Well, since Sakura-chan's power is the power of the stars, I think it reflects her magical self." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura Kinomoto smiled and took out her star key, a star-shaped pendant. She remembered how until five years ago, she lived as an ordinary girl and how she discovered her magical abilities.

That special day, she found a book, known as the Clow Book, in her basement. As she opened it, she released the spirits of 52 magical cards and its guardian, Cerberus (Sakura pronounces it as Keroberos). Keroberos was angry that she released the cards because in doing so, he lost his powers and turned to his false form. Since Sakura was able to open the cards, Keroberos believed that she must have magical powers. He made Sakura a Card Captor, telling her that she must capture the cards or a disaster will befall the world.

Keroberos told her about Clow Reed, the creater of the cards and the most powerful sorcerer. He created the Clow Cards and him as a guardian, giving them powers based on magical attributes. Keroberos gave Sakura the clow key which transforms into the Clow Wand as her weapon against the cards. At first, Sakura had been reluctant but she finally gave in so she could avoid disasters in her town.

Sakura shared this secret with her best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji was a kind, smart, talented and well-to-do girl with a weird side. She simply loved Sakura and always filmed her. For her, Sakura's Card Capturing adventures were merely a reason so she could dress Sakura in different costumes so she could film her. She and Sakura gave Keroberos the nickname Kero-chan (From this point I call Keroberos Kero if he is in his false form).

As her adventure in Card Capturing continued, Sakura met Syaoran Li. Syaoran is a direct descendant of Clow Reed's Chinese relatives in the mother's side. He also wanted to capture the cards for himself and considered Sakura as a rival so he always tries to belittle her and Kero (although only Kero fights back). As time passed, Syaoran gained respect for Sakura so he stopped fighting her. He and Sakura, however, are still rivals for Yukito Tsukishiro, Sakura's older brother's best friend (Why Syaoran likes a boy? Explanations come later). He also found himself to be the enemy of Touya, Sakura's older brother.

Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin and self-proclaimed fiancée soon arrived from Hong Kong. Although she was a superb martial artist, she lacked magical abilities and considered Sakura a rival for Syaoran's affections. At first, Meiling would always fight Sakura but soon, they became friends.

These five became the Card Captors and their adventures grew upon the arrival of Miss Kaho Mizuki, Sakura's new teacher and Touya's former girlfriend. She was very mysterious and Syaoran would always warn Sakura about her.

When they eventually captured all the cards, the second guardian, Yue the judge appeared. Like Kero, he had a false form when the cards were unsealed as Yukito! He began to test the two owners of the cards to whom he would choose as the next master or mistress of the cards. Syaoran failed the test. When Sakura's turn came she felt uneasy in battling Yue/Yukito, but Yue said that since she was the one chosen by Keroberos she must win or she will dwell in a world without love. Through the help of Miss Kaho's Moon Bell, she was able to remember the people she loved so she transformed her wand and captured Yue. Thus, she became the Mistress of the Cards.

New troubles came after some time in the form of the half reincarnation of Clow Reed (the other half I'll tell later). Eriol Hiiragizawa came as an exchange student from England. He befriended Sakura and secretly created troubles so she could transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.

In the end, Eriol explained that everything were plans of Clow Reed. He told them that Clow gradually lost enthusiasm for life since he could not control his power to see the future. He also knew that when he dies, his beloved creations would lose power and soon disappear forever. That's when he planned the succession of the Clow Cards and his guardians.

Clow created to reincarnations of himself (1) his young self who posses his powers and memories, Eriol and (2) his non-magical self, Fujitaka to be he's heiress' father, Sakura. He had given the Clow Book to Fujitaka so at the right age; Sakura would find it and release the cards. By the process of Card Capturing, Sakura's powers will gradually increase (Think: balloon. Fill it with too much air; it will burst.)

Since Clow knew that Yue would hate having a new mistress, he planned a 'test' so Yue could 'decide' who is worthy to be his next master/mistress. He sent his Rashinbad (Compass which point to the direction of the Clow Cards) to his Chinese family so one of the Li's descendants could rival Sakura. He also knew that Sakura would need some confidence so he gave the Moon Bell through Eriol to Kaho.

Eriol was actually the same age as Fujitaka but he was kept young for several years so he could befriend Sakura. His job was to ensure Sakura would transform all the cards into Sakura Cards so their powers would be completely hers.

Eriol also said that the reason why Clow didn't choose Touya was because he was needed to give Yue power since Sakura was too young.

However, there were several flaws to Clow's plans. He planned that Sakura would end up with Yukito but destiny seemed to have changed that.

Syaoran gradually started to like Sakura. At first, he was unsure of his feelings. Yue helped him by saying that he was only attracted to Yukito because of the power of the moon. Soon, Syaoran realized that he is in love with Sakura. When he told Meiling, she was hurt but she decided that if she wanted anyone else would end up with Syaoran, she wanted it to be Sakura. When Syaoran finally confessed to Sakura, Sakura also became confused but she finally decided that it is Syaoran whom she loves.

Their love had faced many challenges especially when they discovered that there was still a card not captured, but still their love has faced these trials.

Now, Sakura is in Seiju High School with her friends. Her long gone mother's grandfather, Masako Amamiya finally made peace to the Kinomoto family and introduced himself to Sakura. Her father is now working in Egypt as an Archeologist so she is living with Tomoyo (Tomoyo is actually her second cousin). Touya and Yukito are now graduated from college and are working in Akihabara in Tokyo. She, Syaoran and Eriol are corresponding with each other. No troubles have occurred in Tomoeda in three years. Furthermore, she achieved what Clow Reed wanted her to achieve, the ability to control her powers.

"Still dreaming, Sakura?" Kero hit her in the head.

"Hey!" Sakura hit Kero back.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo told her.

"Okay." She and Sakura left the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kero yelled.

Sakura returned and opened her bag. Kero quickly flew in. When Sakura closed the door and their footsteps were not heard anymore, Sakura's phone rang.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto," Her answering machine said. "I'm sorry I'm not here right now. Please leave a message."

"Sakura-san, this is Eriol. I think you are in trouble. I'll try my best to come there. Please be careful."


	3. The Girl at Tomoeda Park

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter II: The Girl at Tomoeda Park

"I think I heard the phone rang when I left my room." Sakura told Tomoyo as they descended on the stairs.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo assured "The answering machine will take any important calls."

"Tomoyo-sama. Sakura-sama." A bodyguard of tomoyo's whom Sakura learned was called Nanami called them. "The limousine is ready."

"Anyway, Li-kun always calls you at night." Tomoyo whispered as they entered the limo.

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura flustered.

"Wait!" Sonomi rushed out of the mansion. "I haven't given you your allowance, Sakura-chan."

"It's okay, Daidouji-san." Sakura said but Sonomi placed several bills in her palm. "Hoe!"

"It's alright Sakura-chan. Why, I remember long ago, Nadeshiko and I would go to several places together. We went to observatories together, the theater, in excursions. I remember the time we visited Mt. Fuji. Nadeshiko tripped throughout the trail…" Sonomi returned from her dream state. "Anyway, Enjoy the carnival you two!"

"We will, Mom." Tomoyo and Sakura waved goodbye to Sonomi.

"Daidouji-san has given me so much." Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about it much. Mom loves giving you gifts, it reminds her of your mother. It will be rude if you don't use it."

"I guess so." Sakura placed the bills into her wallet.

"If you don't want to spend it for yourself, you could always buy me food." Kero told them from inside the bag.

Sakura gently shook her bag. "You are so greedy, Kero-chan!"

"Hey!" Kero's head popped out of the bag. " Your key chain is hitting me!"

"Isn't that the key chain Li-kun sent you on your birthday last April?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as she took the key chain out of the bag.

Sakura blushed slightly as she nodded. She held the cute white, green and pink key chain. It was hand painted with peonies and cherry blossoms.

"Why do you always bring that stupid key chain?" Kero asked her.

"It is not a stupid key chain!" Sakura glared at Kero.

"Yes, Kero-chan." Tomoyo smiled. "It is a key chain of love."

Sakura grew redder and Tomoyo laughed, "Hohoho."

The limo stopped in front of Tomoeda Park.

"We will return at 4:00, Tomoyo-sama." Nanami bowed and left.

"Hey look!" Sakura pointed to a group of people.

"What is a crowd doing there?" Tomoyo wondered out loud.

"Let's go look." Sakura urged Tomoyo.

The two pushed through the crowd. At the middle, a pretty young girl (about eight years old, Sakura guessed) with long straight silky black hair, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and flowing skirt. She was holding 10 rings in her fingers.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged.

"They are doing a bet." A boy beside them told the two. "I heard that girl is the sister of Remus Opalake."

"Opalake?" Sakura thought out loud. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo told her. "Remus Opalake holds the record for being the youngest president of an international corporation, Opalake Internationale, one of the top corporations in the world."

"Hoe!" Sakura looked surprised. "How old is he?"

"15."

"Hoe! Just like us!"

"Can I ask what the bet is about?" Tomoyo asked the boy beside them.

"I heard Remus Opalake wants to buy the amusement park. He and Takashi-san (the park's present owner) made a deal. If Remus-san's sister hits all 10 targets in one throw, Takashi-san will sell the park. If she doesn't, Remus-san will sell Aqualand, the amusement park in Osaka for 1/3 the price."

"But that's impossible!" Sakura remarked.

"It's their loss, not mine." The boy replied.

Suddenly, the girl closed her eyes, walked a few steps backwards, twisted slightly, jumped and released all the rings in her hand.

One after another, the rings dropped perfectly into their targets.

"I did it! I did it big brother!" She skipped happily, the crowd stunned.

"Good work, Rhea." A tall and handsome black-haired boy walked towards her. "A deal's a deal Mr. Takashi. Remus told a wide-eyed man. "Go play in the park, Rhea, as Mr. Takashi and I sign the papers." He told his sister.

"Sure." Rhea answered cheerfully.

The crowd dispersed. Sakura and Tomoyo talked to each other.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Sakura told her friend.

"Yes." Tomoyo agreed. "I was certainly surprised."

Sakura and Tomoyo kept on walking.

"So, what do you want to do, Sakura-chan?"

"Hey! Let's take that ride." Sakura pointed to a boat ride.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they entered a boat, the girl they saw earlier joined them.

"I do hope you don't mind." She apologized with a smile on her face. "The man said to join you."

"Don't worry, we don't mind." Sakura smiled.

The girl sat parallel to them. "My name is Rhea Silvia Opalake, but I prefer being called Rhea. My older brother, Remus and I just arrived from Italy."

"Hoe! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo smiled in greeting.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. Tomoyo." She paused at the look in their faces. "Oh. I forgot that you call each other differently here in Japan."

"Its okay." Sakuara smiled. "We call friends by their first names."

"Friends?" Rhea smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkling. "It is nice to meet friends."


	4. Turbulent Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter III: Turbulent Waters

                        "Look at that falls." Rhea pointed at a small man-made falls. "There are crystals below."

                        "Yes, I see them." Sakura touched the trickling water. "Hoe! It's so cool."

                        "Kirei (how cute)!" Tomoyo happily filmed her two companions.

                        This reminds me of a ride I took in Florida," Rhea smiled dreamily. "But there are no pirates here."

                        Suddenly, both Sakura and Rhea remained still.

                        "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked them.

                        "Nothing." Sakura replied. "I thought I felt…hoeee!!!"

                        Sakura suddenly tumbled but Rhea pulled her back. The underwater rails below them broke and the boat shook. Sakura and Tomoyo fell (Rhea had outstanding balance). The ground below them parted.

                        "It's an earthquake!" Tomoyo said. "Aaah!"

                        The boat shook again and Sakura's bag flew from her hand.

                        "Hoe!" Sakura tried to catch it but misses. (Kero fainted from the impact)

                        The bag was about to fall through the void.

                        _Swish!!!_

                        A blue yoyo wrapped around the bag's handle. Rhea handed the bag back to Sakura.

                        "Thank you very much!" Sakura told her.

                        Rhea just smiled and jumped to the sides (which was a very far jump). She threw her yoyo again and it wrapped around a bar in the boat. She slowly pulled the boat towards her and helped her companions to the side.

                        "I think we better get out of here." Tomoyo urged and the three ran out of the makeshift cavern.

                        Sure enough, the structure collapsed and several trios ran out soaking wet.

                        "Thank you very much, Rhea-chan." Sakura thanked again, clasping the key chain of her bag tightly.

                        "Oh, it was nothing." Rhea smiled again. "That was a really weird earthquake, don't you think."

                        "Yes." Sakura agreed.

                        "Almost like magic." Rhea added silently.

                        "Hoe?"

                        "How did you make a trick like that?" Tomoyo stared at the yoyo in Rhea's hand.

                        "Oh." Rhea raised her yoyo up. "I love making tricks with different toys. Did you know the yoyo was originally a weapon?"

                        "Really?" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused.

                        "Yeah. It was invented as a tool of fighting in the Philippines many years ago." Rhea made a long sleeper. "Isn't it such a useful toy?"

                        "Definitely." Sakura remarked.

                        "Rhea!" Remus ran to her.

                        "Big brother! I made new friends. This is Sakura and Tomoyo."

                        "Nice to mee…" Sakura started but Remus interrupted.

                        "Sure. Sure. I'm Remus. Nice to meet you." He said quickly. "Rhea, are you all right?"

                        "Yes big brother."

                        "No bumps? Inflammations? Abrasions?"

                        "Nothing, big brother."

                        "Good." Remus looked relieved.

                        "Looks like you have plenty of damages to repair." Takashi Hayashibara smirked.

                        "I was going to have it renovated anyway." Remus answered. "The previous design was awful."

                        "WHAT?!!!"

                        "Come on, sis. Let's go!" He called Rhea.

                        "Bye Sakura! Bye Tomoyo!" Rhea waved goodbye.

                        "Goodbye Rhea-chan." Her two new friends waved back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "She's really nice but her brother is a bit rude." Tomoyo told Sakura.

                        "He was just worried about Rhea-chan." Sakura replied.

                        "I guess." Tomoyo sipped her juice. "Too bad Tomoeda Park was closed."

                        "Yeah." Sakura agreed. "Hey, Kero-chan." She looked at her guardian who was busy eating cookies. "Did you feel anything strange about that earthquake?"

                        "Chike whot?"

                        "I think that earthquake was…well…magical."

                        " gulp It couldn't be, Sakura. chomp Cheriol ish not shir gulp to cause trouble chomp shenymore."

                        "Would you chew your mouth before talking?" Sakura told him.

                        "What do you care about me?" Kero stopped eating. "You care more about that kid."

                        Sakura just glared at him.

                        "Stop it now you two." Tomoyo intervened. "Anyway, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo changed the topic. "Do you think Rhea-chan studies martial arts? I heard her brother is a lightweight martial arts champion in Europe."

                        "I think its possible. Her form reminds me of Syaoran-kun's."

                        "Actually, everything reminds you of that kid." Kero mumbled.

                        "What did you say?"

                        "Nothing."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Eriol is right, she's very nice." Rhea smoothened her skirt.

                        "Nice to know." Remus replied. "Please get off the desk."

                        Rhea hastily slid from Remus' desk.

                        "Great! You crumpled the Shannon deal."

                        Rhea stuck her tongue at her brother.

                        "Looks like the enemy has finally arrived." Rhea said.

                        "And why do you look so happy in saying that?" Remus asked sarcastically.

                       "I wouldn't have come here and met Sakura if he didn't arrive."

                        "You are so optimistic, Rhea."

                        "You always say it's my one good trait."

                        Remus smiled. He took out a letter.

                        "What is that?" Rhea leaned on the table.

                        "Don't crumple the papers! It's from Mrs. Yelan Li. She said her son is coming to Japan soon."

                        "That's a fast reply."

                        "Yeah. Well, Hiiragizawa did say that Li is Kinomoto's boyfriend."

                        "It must be nice to find someone you love." Rhea smiled teasingly at her brother.

                        "Whatever." Remus replied seriously. "Just don't think of getting Fei Jing as your boyfriend."

                        "Xin's just my friend." Rhea replied. "And furthermore I like Grandpa, remember?"

                        "Whatever. Anyway, plan no. 2 is on the way. We just have to wait for them to arrive."

                        "And I bet Sakura will have the surprised of her life!" Rhea smiled.


	5. Card Captors Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter IV: Card Captors Reunion

                        "Hiiragizawa-kun called?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

                        The two of them, together with Kero, are sitting on the pink carpet in Sakura's room.

                        "What did he say?" Tomoyo continued.

                        Sakura looked through the window overlooking the garden. "He said that he thinks I'm in trouble. Maybe the earthquake this morning was it. Anyway, he said he'd try to come to Japan."

                        "Then everything will be alright, Sakura." Kero assured. "If Eriol will come, then the two of you could beat anything."

                        Sakura nodded. "I wonder what trouble did he mean. Surely there are no more cards?"

                        "I think Void was the last. I don't see anymore reason why Master Clow should make more cards."

                        "Yeah."

                        _Ring!_

                        "Hello Good Evening, Kinomoto speaking." Sakura answered her phone.

                        "Hello, Sakura its Rhea."

                        "Rhea-chan! Hello. How did you get my number?"

                        "From something called a Phone Directory."

                        "Hoe." Sakura blushed slightly.

                        "Hey, Sakura. Could you come to Tomoeda Park tomorrow evening?"

                        "But isn't it closed for repairs?"

                        "We own it, remember? Big brother had a house built behind it."

                        "Oh."

                        "So, Sakura, I'll see you there. Oh! Bring Tomoyo and Cerberus too."

                        "Hoe!!! Rhea-chan! What do you mean? Hello?"

                        Rhea hanged up.

                        "Is something wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her.

                        "How…how did she know about Kero-chan?" Sakura's eyes were wide.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside Tomoeda Yuuen's gate.

                        "It's so cold." Kero shivered from inside Sakura's bag.

                        "It's October. What do you expect?" Tomoyo answered.

                        "I wonder…" Sakura whispered. "I wonder if Rhea-chan is the trouble Eriol-kun said."

                        "I certainly hope not." Tomoyo said. "Rhea-chan is so nice."

                        Sakura nodded in agreement.

                        "Wow. I actually saw the kaiju (monster) early."

                        "Hoeee!!! Onnichan (big brother)! What are you doing here?"

                        "We work here now." Touya opened the gate.

                        "We?" Sakura asked when Yukito arrived, smiling.

                        "Hello, Sakura-chan." He greeted.

                        "What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

                        "If you want to know, go inside, kaiju."

                        "I'm not a monster!" Sakura and Tomoyo followed both Touya and Yukito.

                        "Now, tell me what's happening!" Sakura insisted.

                        "I'm afraid I can't answer everything. I have a few questions myself." Touya told his sister.

                        "They said that they will answer all questions when you arrive at the mansion." Yukito said to Sakura.

                        "They?" Sakura asked. "Do you mean the Opalakes?"

                        "You'll see." Yukito replied with a smile.

                        "Anyway." Touya continued. "They know about your stuffed toy so there's no use hiding him."

                        "How did they know about me?" Kero flew out of the bag. "And I'm not a stuffed toy!"

                        "As I said, all answers are with them." Touya pointed at a tall gate.

                        He opened the gate and Sakura saw a bush-lined pavement heading to a large redbrick mansion.

                        "How did they build a house that big in One and a half days?" Tomoyo asked.

                        "They hired a lot of workers." Touya answered.

                        "This looks like a long walk." Kero told Sakura who nodded.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Touya and Yukito led them inside the mansion and into a spacious waiting room.

                        "I'll call them." Yukito told Touya with a sly grin in his face.

                        "Sure." Touya answered with a slightly troubled expression.

                        "Onnichan, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked a few minutes after Yukito left the room.  Her question was immediately answered when the door opened. A girl entered and flung herself to Touya.

                        "Akizuki-san!" Sakura exclaimed. Nakuru Akizuki was the counterpart of Yukito created by Eriol. She transforms into Ruby Moon, one of Eriol's guardians.

                        "My, my. You really look surprised Sakura-san." Sakura heard a mature voice say.

                        "Eriol-kun!"

                        "If Eriol is here…" Kero looked around and saw his other counterpart, Spinel Sun otherwise known as… "Suppi…"

                        The two guardians glared at each other.

                        "It's such a long time." Sakura greeted Eriol.

                        "I believe you wanted to see someone else, though." Eriol pointed to the dark brown-haired boy smiling behind him.

                        Touya glared at him but tears trickled from Sakura's eyes.

                        "Syaoran-kun!" She and Syaoran embraced each other.

                        "Now that's what I call lovers." A girl near Tomoyo remarked.

                        "Meiling-chan." Tomoyo stopped filming the pair. "You are here too."

                        "You expecting me to miss all this action?" Meiling smiled.

                        "I miss you so much." Sakura told Syaoran.

                        "Me too." Syaoran replied silently.

                        They both turned red.

                        "You shouldn't be so angry at Li." A beautiful woman with long straight red hair told Touya.

                        "I wouldn't, Kaho, just as long as he stop trying to take what is mine." Touya answered while struggling to get Nakuru off him.

                        Kaho just smiled.

                        "Minna-san (everyone), it's so nice to see all of you again." Sakura said.

                        "I'm so glad you are happy."

                        "Rhea-chan!"

                        Rhea entered with her brother behind her.

                        "Now, I think it is time to talk." She smiled.


	6. Enemy From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter V: Enemy from the Past

                        "The two of you are descendants of Clow Reed!?" Sakura asked the two Opalakes.

                        "Not really, Kinomoto." Remus replied. "He is more of a granduncle."

                        "I never knew Master Clow had a sister." Kero said.

                        Remus shrugged. "I guess he never felt like telling."

                        "So, you are a relative of Rhea-chan's, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

                        Syaoran nodded. "We do have the same great-grandmother."

                        "We were originally despised by the Li clan but ever since Mrs. Yelan Li took over as the head, we were finally acknowledged." Remus explained.

                        "But I thought you were from Italy." Sakura pointed out to Rhea.

                        "I said I just arrive from Italy." Rhea stressed. " Big brother had a business transaction in various places so we travel a lot and visit many places."

                        "Do the two of you have powers too?" Tomoyo asked Remus.

                        "Of course. I have the power of Earth and Fire; Rhea originally had the power of Air and Water."

                        "Originally?" Sakura repeated.

                        "Rhea was able to enhance her powers by combining it with her spiritual and mental energy." Eriol explained. "Honestly, no one knows what Rhea's limit is."

                        "Miss Rhea is rumored to be the most powerful sorceress in the world." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

                        "Hoe." Sakura looked at her friend who was playing with an aquarium at a corner of the room. She was touching the water and making it swirl and transform into various figures.

                        Rhea laughed and Eriol tapped Sakura's back. "Don't mind her. Miss Rhea has – err – limited attention span."

                        "Anyway, let's go to business." Remus nodded to Eriol.

                        Eriol nodded back. "Sakura-san, someone is after your powers. An old rival of Clow Reed, Francis Ducant."

                        "But why is he after my powers?"

                        "His father," Syaoran explained. "Johannes, was one of the most powerful sorcerer in Europe at that time. He chose Clow Reed as his student, and chose him to be the heir of 'Vie Lumiere', the addition of magical properties to inanimate objects."

                        " 'Vie Lumiere' became the basis of the Clow Cards." Eriol continued. "Clow Reed combined his knowledge of Yin Yang, and controlling of elements in creating the cards, which he learned from his mother, Xianghua.

                        "When Clow Reed became the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Francis Ducant was enraged and believed that the cards should be his. He made several attempts to steal the cards, but he always failed. In order to stop him, Johannes Ducant made a barrier so that he could not harm Clow Reed as long as he lived."

                        "Then, why is he trying to steal my cards now?" Sakura stood up. "Shouldn't he be dead by now? That was many years ago."

                        "Ducant claimed that he would not rest until he takes away the powers of Clow." Eriol continued. "He placed himself in animated sleep so he could await the day that Clow dies and his power has transferred to someone else."

                        "Why now, then? Why did he wait for 5 years?"

                        "The transition from the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards ended 3 years ago. Since then, Ducant woke up and started searching for you."

                        "He found Eriol a week ago." Kaho explained. "They had a battle and Eriol was defeated. He took knowledge about you from him. Eriol has been unconscious until two days ago."

                        "I asked Remus and Rhea to come and help you first. I'm very sorry, Sakura-san. I should have warned you earlier."

                        Sakura sat down with a look of worry in her face. Syaoran held her hand in comfort.

                        "Master Remus And Miss Rhea contacted me so I could come to help." Syaoran told her. "I would have come anyway, if I knew you would be in trouble."

                        Sakura smiled slightly.

                        "I just came here to watch." Meiling said in a mocking tone, making Sakura's smile wider.

                        "Sakura-san." Eriol said in a very serious voice. "Ducant has arrived in Tomoeda."

                        "Was he the one who attacked caused the earthquake?"

                        Eriol nodded. "I believe he will not attack for now since you have a lot of companions but he will surely attack on Halloween."

                        "But that's two weeks from now!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

                        Eriol nodded again. "That's why we need to train you, Sakura-san. On the eve of October 31st, Ducant's dark magic will be high. He could steal your powers through a ritual, 'Rouge Obscura'. You will have to battle him. The winner could kill the loser and take his powers."

                        "I have to kill him?" Sakura was shaking, Syaoran held her hand tighter.

                        "No." Syaoran assured. "But he might kill you. I don't want that to happen."

                        "How could I defeat him? I'm not powerful at all! He was able to defeat Eriol-kun! How could I ever defeat someone capable with that?!"

                        Sakura started crying. "Why is it? Why does trouble always come to follow me? When will it end?"

                        "Sakura." Syaoran hugged her gently.

                        "You are part of the magical world, Kinomoto. Fate has given you this destiny." Remus said seriously. "The magical world is filled with good and evil. Evil are those who lust for power and attempt to destroy others to achieve it. Being a sorceress, it is your job to harness your power so you could save the ones you hold dear."

                        "You are not helping, big brother." Rhea crept from behind, surprising Remus.

                        Kero flew to Sakura. "Sakura, I've known you since you awoken your power. I admit that at first I thought you were a weakling being a girl (Syaoran glared at him and mouthed 'you are not helping'), but I've seen you grow from that timid little girl into a brave person who's always willing to always help others. I saw you grow in power and heart, Sakura and I know in my heart that you can be more powerful than you think. If anyone can beat Clow Reed's rival other than Master Clow, I know it is you."

                        "Kero-chan…" Sakura wiped her tears.

                        "That's a very nice speech!" Rhea quickly hugged Kero.

                        Rhea released Kero. "He's right, Sakura. Mommy once told me that is when you are down that you rely on your real strength, the people you love and who love you back. They will always be there to help you."

                        "Yes, Sakura." Kero continued. "Your friends are here, not to mention your amazing and handsome guardian."

                        "Minna-san." Sakura smiled and looked at all her friends, both old and new. "Arigatou, Arigatou Gozaimasu. (Thank You, Thank you very much)"

                        Sakura stood up. "I don't want anyone to steal my powers and make anyone sad. I will make myself stronger to defend my power and protect everyone I love!"

                        "That's the spirit Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

                        "Everything will be alright." Sakura told herself. "I have my friends."

                        Meiling stood up and patted her at the back. "Now, I can't wait to see the powers of the Sorceress Sakura."

Author's notes: You may notice by now that almost calls each other differently.  I wanted to retain the characteristics of the old characters as well as to reveal the characteristics of the new ones so I tried to reveal it through how they call their names.

                        Since Remus is a leader of an international company, I wrote him to call people by their last names, with exception to Rhea, because he is used to it. Rhea grew up in with western ways so she calls everyone by their first names. The other characters call Remus and Rhea, Master Remus and Miss Rhea because they considered high in social standing. 


	7. The Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VI: The Training

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes and saw her teacher in front of her.

"Hoe! Chie-sensei!"

Her classmates laughed and Sakura blushed. Behind her, Syaoran eyed her with worry.

Professor Chie stared at her for a few minutes before she continued her lecture.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded and looked out the window, she saw Rhea waving at her from below.

Sakura learned that Rhea had been to several schools but she was discovered to smarter than her teachers. At a young age, she already had several degrees so she didn't have to go to school anymore.

Sakura smiled at her friend and waved back.

"Kinomoto-san! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Chie-sensei!" Sakura quickly answered.

"Then what is the answer to this equation?" She pointed at the board.

When Sakura stared at it, all she saw was a sea of numbers and letters.

"_2x2 4x 4 = 0_."

"2x2 4x 4 = 0?" She repeated.

"Correct!" Professor Chie looked surprised.

_Ring!_

"Class dismissed." She said.

"Nice work, Sakura-chan." Rika told her.

"You are really improving in math." Naoko smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed.

"We are going to Twin Bells, are you coming?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun and I are going somewhere."

"Again?" Chiharu looked disappointed.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time."

"Okay then." Chiharu called Takeshi. "Yamazaki-kun!"

"Bye, Li-kun." Takashi waved goodbye to Syaoran as Chiharu dragged him out the door.

"It's amazing how you got that answer, Kinomoto-san." Meiling told her.

"I can't believe it myself." Sakura placed her school shoes inside her locker.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran waited for them.

"The answer just came into my head." Sakura explained.

"I gave you a telepathic message, silly."

"Hoe! Rhea-chan!"

"You surprised us." Tomoyo smiled at Rhea who jumped from an open window.

"Since I disturbed your lesson, I gave you the answer." Rhea skipped to Sakura.

"Uh… Thanks." Sakura said meekly as Rhea happily skipped away. "Does she always go through open windows?" She whispered to Syaoran.

"Not really." Syaoran replied. "Sometimes, she uses chimneys or walks through walls."

"Rhea-chan walks through walls?!" Sakura was wide-eyed.

Meiling nodded. "Once she appeared out of thin air when I was training in the garden. I was so surprised I fell into the pond. Honestly she's so weird! Even Master Remus finds her unpredictable."

"By the way." Rhea suddenly touched Sakura's shoulder, causing Sakura to jump. "Kaho said that you have to start training in using your magic to mass objects."

Sakura nodded. Ever since she found out about Francis Ducant more than a week ago, she has been training very hard under Eriol and Kaho. Her friends had helped her a lot and her abilities have slowly improved.

_ "The most important thing is that you learn how to use your magic correctly. Remember that you could change the magic of the cards to do things connected to them, like the time you made the Fly grow wings on your back instead of using your wand."_ Kaho once told her.

Sakura remembered those words by heart. Somehow, she felt that she must do new things with her powers soon.

The five of them rode on Rhea' s limousine, driven by Touya. He and Syaoran glared at each other first before they left the school.

When they arrived at the Opalake Manor, Tomoyo quickly rushed Sakura into a dressing room and made her wear a burgundy and red costume with long flowing sleeves and a puffy upside-down skirt.

"Are you ready now, Sakura-san?" Kaho asked Sakura as she entered a spacious room with mountains of rocks.

Sakura nodded as she eyed the rocks questioningly.

"Today, we are going to practice how good you are in transforming more than one objects." Kaho explained. "You will use the Sweet in transforming them."

Sakura nodded and took out her wand. "Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"

"So beautiful!" Tomoyo filmed Sakura with dreamy eyes.

"When are you going to grow out of your filming habit, Daidouji?" Nakuru asked her.

Tomoyo didn't hear her and moved to film Sakura at another angle.

"I've been asking her the same question for years." Meiling told Nakuru. "I don't think she'll ever grow out of it."

"Sweet!" The spirit of the Sweet card flew and sprinkled the rocks with colorful light which changed the rocks into various types of sweets."

"Acceptable." Remus entered the room in a business suit. "The objects look perfect on your first try."

"Welcome home, Master Remus." Eriol greeted.

"How was school today, Remus-sama?" Tomoyo stopped filming and smiled.

Remus passed by Eriol and Tomoyo with no sign of recognition. "I'm so tired. Can anyone give me a chair?"

Tomoyo reached for a chair but Meiling was quicker. "Here, Master Remus."

"Thanks." Remus sat down without looking at Meiling or the frowning Tomoyo.

"Okay." Kaho picked out a cupcake. "Now we'll start testing the taste."

"Are you going to taste them all?" Sakura asked her.

Kaho shook her head.

"Cerberus and Spinel sun are going to do it." Eriol entered the room followed by a wide-eyed Kero and a totally disgusted Suppi.

"They had a little fight this morning." Kaho explained. "They agreed to finish their fight with an eating contest.

"Which you will have no chance of winning, Suppi!" Kero laughed. "Man! I feel like I'm in heaven."

"I'm not going to lose to you, Cerberus!" Suppi retorted. "I'm beating you in everything you do, even on such a irrelevant contest."

"Don't you dare insult food!" Kero yelled.

"Why don't you relax as you watch them for a while?" Eriol told Sakura as she yawned.

Sakura nodded and sat by Syaoran.

"You're working too hard." Syaoran told her.

"It's ok." Sakura smiled. "I'm alright." Sakura smiled as she saw her guardian consuming sweets at an amazing rate. Suppi, however, just looked at the sweets with disgust.

Slowly, Suppi touched a cake and reluctantly placed it in his mouth. Gradually he started speeding up, and he then gave a happy yell as he finished the cake.

"Look's like Spinel Sun's the winner." Eriol smiled.

"But Kero-chan is almost finished." Sakura started but suddenly, Suppi started eating eating at an even faster rate than Kero. "Never mind."

After a minute, Suppi finished his side of the sweets and grabbed the last lollipop Kero was holding.

"It's mine!" Kero yelled.

"No, Mine!"

"I said it's MINE!!!" Kero quickly transformed, and so did Suppi.

They opened their mouths to release their attack, when they stopped and transformed back to their false forms.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura took her guardian in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"My stomach's aching." Kero answered.

"It's because you're so greedy!" Syaoran told him sternly, while Eriol helped Suppi at his side.

"Actually." Kaho held out her hand, which previously held the cupcake. There was a small stone instead. "You must make your spell more long lasting."

"I'm so sorry, Kero-chan. Spinel Sun." Sakura apologized.

"Sakura…"Kero said weakly as he fainted.

"Don't worry, they'll be alright." Nakuru took the two guardians away.

"At least her physical power's at prime level." Kaho told Eriol.

Eriol nodded.

Peering through a window, Rhea looked at the people inside the room without her usual happy expression. Instead, her face was blank.

"When will you take your part, Sakura?" Rhea whispered. "The sand s are flowing swiftly, the time must be soon."

Author's Note's:

1. I'm sorry that the chapter's longer than the previous ones. I wanted to write a few comic moments in the story so it won't be boring.

2. I want to thank Pickaboo for being the first person to write me a review. Thank you very much.

3. I also want to thank Li Kura-chan for her comments and help. I apologize for all the wrong I've done in the previous chapters, and I have corrected all I was able to find and changed a few of the lines to make the story more understandable.

4. About the suffixes, I'm sorry I wasn't able to explain how I planned to use them. One of the factors that attracted me to this Anime is how distinct traits were portrayed by almost every character, which slowly changed as they grow up.

I wanted to adopt that concept when I started writing this fanfic. I made a simple stylebook on how each character should be and one of that is how they address each other.

While I tried my best to keep the original casts' traits, I had to make new ones for both Remus and Rhea. Since they are Western-bred and they travel a lot, they naturally won't have time to adjust their speaking habits to the culture of the country they are presently in so they don't use suffixes.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I wrote Remus to call people by their last names and Rhea to call everyone nby their first names. I wanted Remus to show a bossy side and Rhea to show a carefree side.

In the story, Kaho, Nakuru and Eriol are related to the Reed family, so they and the Lis call the Opalakes, who are descended from the line of some of the most talented sorcerers in the family, with respect. I made them to call Remus and Rhea, Master and Miss, because they are referred to at International level.

5. Again I want to thank you, my readers and please give me reviews.


	8. The Opalake Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VII: The Opalake Twins

            Sakura looked outside the window of the library in Opalake Manor and watched as workers started putting up decorations in the garden.

            Two days ago, Rhea had announced to them that they were having a Halloween Party at the manor.

            _"Halloween Party?_!"  Syaoran had protested. _"Sakura is in grave danger and you're going to have a Halloween Party?!"_

            _"Exactly!"_ Rhea had answered in a carefree voice. _"Halloween's a special occasion!"_

            _"She's right, Li."_ Eriol said after a minute of deep thinking. _"People will be suspicious if we don't have a party and if we don't accept their invitations. It will be safer if we throw a small party so we could all keep watch over Sakura-san."_

            With this in mind, the party was planned immediately but the guests were mostly business partners of Opalake Internationale.

            _"Big brother calls the people he invited 'gold diggers'."_ Rhea once shared with Sakura. _"He said that if you give them food and exotic things to look at, they'll leave you alone."_

            Sakura was sad that she wasn't able to go with her other friends. Naoko looked crestfallen when she turned down her invitation. Sakura felt like a big gap was formed between her and her old friends so they hardly talk to each other anymore.

            "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo entered the room with Meiling.

            Sakura nodded and smiled, Syaoran who was reading nearby, looked up from a book of complicated spells. "Meiling, what happened to you?"

            Sakura looked at Meiling, closely and saw that she was sweaty and covered with soot.

            "Guess." Meiling answered gloomily and sat down. "Can you help me, Syaoran?"

            Syaoran nodded and made a small gesture with his hands and the soot disappeared.

            "Subarashii (amazing)!" Sakura told him.

            Syaoran blushed. "It was only in simple cleaning spell, it was nothing."

            Tomoyo smiled with Meiling. "Rhea-chan surprised her in the kitchen, and the meal she was cooking burned." Tomoyo explained. "They chased each other until Rhea-chan disappeared somewhere."

            "That girl is so weird and irrigating!" Meiling glared at Syaoran who was looking at her sternly. "Yeah, I know that Miss Rhea is one of the most powerful to have ever been born in this world and that she's a Li, but still, I can't stand her."

            "You shouldn't blame her, Meiling-chan." Sakura told her. "After all, she's only a child."

            "A child?" Meiling looked up in surprise. "She's the same age as us."

            "Hoe!" Sakura's mouth dropped.

            "She's 15?" Tomoyo asked.

            "Yes." Meiling answered. She looked at her cousin. "You didn't tell them?"

            "I guess I forgot." Syaoran answered.

            "But how could that be?" Sakura started counting with her fingers. " Rhea-chan's 15 years old. Remus-san is 15 years old. Rhea-chan is shorter than Remus-san. They are brother and sister but Rhea-chan calls Remus-san big brother, but they're still the same age!" Sakura looked confusingly at Syaoran.

            "They're twins, Sakura." Syaoran explained. "Fraternal twins. Master Remus is 30 minutes older than Miss Rhea."

            "Oh." Sakura blinked. "But why does Rhea-chan asked so child-like?"

            "Well, it's because –."

            "Hold it!" Meiling interrupted Syaoran. "I asked you the same question many times in the past but you never explained it to me, but when Kinomoto-san asked, you answer immediately. What kind of a cousin are you?!"

            Syaoran started sweating but Tomoyo giggled.

            "A cousin that's in love of course!"

            Meiling pouted and glared at Syaoran. "Well? Why does little-miss-perfect have a not-so-perfect behavioral pattern?"

            Syaoran face looked serious. "Actually, I don't think I have the right to tell this, but…" He stared at Sakura. "Mother told me this a long time ago and I don't think it is really accurate but I'll tell all I know."

            The three girls became quiet and listened to Syaoran with interest.

            "Well, you already know that Miss Rhea and Master Remus are descendants of both the Reed and Clow family through their father's side, but they are also descendants of another magical clan from their mother's side, the Harthor family.

            "The Harthor family is the oldest and one of the most powerful magical clans in history, dating back to Egypt 5000 years ago. Their mother, Sophitia, was the last of the Harthors. 

            "The Opalakes were born in Egypt but they grew up in England. I heard that they lived at Reed Castle, the ancestral home of the Reeds. Anyway, they said that Master Remus was considered the pride of the family but Miss Rhea was so sickly that she was regarded with shame."

            "But that's not fair!" Sakura interrupted.

            Syaoran nodded. "The Reeds were a proud family and they hated weaknesses. Anyway, Miss Rhea had a very unfortunate early childhood. When she turned seven and went to school, she surprised everyone by her extensive knowledge. Soon, she was too smart to stay at a regular school so she was taught at home, but still no one was able to keep up with her.

            "When she reached nine, she started extending the limits of her natural magic and non-magical abilities. She was considered as a prodigy and soon, she became the best anyone has ever seen."

            "That's wonderful, she was able to prove everyone wrong." Tomoyo smiled.

            "Yes." Meiling nodded. "But you still haven't answered my question, why is she so immature?"

            Syaoran stared gloomily at the floor. "When she was 10 years old,." Syaoran paused and looked at the three girls. "When she was 10 years old, her parents were attacked by a sorcerer with unknown motives. Her parents were killed and until, no one knows who the killer was or what happened to him."

            Meiling became quiet and Sakura whispered, "What happened to Rhea-chan?"

            "She was found unconscious on the murder scene, near her mother's body. She was on coma for six months. When she woke up, she wasn't the same again. The doctors say she suffers from something called 'Childhood Regression'. Mother explained that maybe she missed her parents so badly or maybe her lost childhood that she started acting as though she is young. She locked herself in her own world and she believed only what she wanted to."

            The four of them became quiet and thought about Syaoran's story.

            "That's why Master Remus is in charge of their company, because he had to take care of Miss Rhea." Meiling said, silently. " And here I was thinking that their parents were so dependent on their children that they made them work for them. It's so insensitive of me!"

            "Rhea-chan…" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "It's so sad how Remus-san had to have a huge responsibility while he's still so young and how Rhea-chan suffers from a Psychosipical illness."

            "It's 'psychological', Sakura-chan." Tomoyo corrected.

            "Hoe! I'm sorry!"

            Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "At least they are happy. Miss Rhea may be strange but at least she's taking a more positive path to lessen her trauma."

            "I don't understand what you said but if you meant that Rhea-chan is happy with her life, I guess I'm happy for her to."

            Tomoyo checked her watch. "Sakura, we have to go home or Mom will get frantic again. Remember what happened last time."

            "Yeah." Sakura stood up. "Goodbye, Syaoran-kun. Goodbye, Meiling-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Sure." Meiling nodded.

            Syaoran smiled. "Take care, Sakura."

            Sakura smiled back. "I will." But as she left the mansion, her thoughts were heavy with the story Syaoran had just shared.


	9. Sakura's Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter VIII: Sakura's Promise

Sakura collapsed to her bed.

"So, how was your training?" Kero fanned her mistress.

"Fine." Sakura replied.

She closed her eyes and remembered Syaoran's story. She was glad everything turned out all right for the twins. But still, her heart felt heavy as she remembers it.

"I'm so exhausted!" Sakura complained as she pulled her socks.

"You're working too hard." Kero told her.

"Of course! I don't want to lose you, Yue-san or the cards." She looked lovingly at the drawer where she kept her cards.

Kero smiled and took the notebooks from Sakura's bag. He dropped them on Sakura's study table.

"It looks like you have a lot of homework."

Sakura groaned.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Kero quickly settled on Sakura's table.

"Who is there?" Sakura called out.

"It's Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura opened the door.

Tomoyo entered the room. "I brought some strawberries."

"Hooray!" Kero flew to Tomoyo and dived into the bowl she was carrying.

Giggling, Tomoyo placed the bowl down and smiled at Sakura. "Are you finished with your homework, Sakura-chan?"

"Not yet." Sakura closed the door.

"I'm finished with mine, maybe I could help you."

"Thanks a lot, Tomoyo-chan."

With Tomoyo's help, Sakura was able to finish her homework quickly. Since Kero finished every single strawberry, Tomoyo took some more as Sakura got ready for bed.

"High school is so hard." Sakura said when Tomoyo returned to the room.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend. She placed the bowl down and Kero started eating again.

"Just two more years, we will be in college." Sakura counted with her fingers. "How could I fit my magical training with all the studying I have to do?"

"I guess sorcery is such a time consuming hobby." Said Tomoyo. "As well as energy consuming." She added when Sakura yawned.

Sakura looked at the window. "Except it is no hobby. It is my destiny."

"Sakura…" Kero stopped eating.

"Ever since I discovered my powers, trouble always followed." Sakura looked down. "I still remember Syaoran-kun's story again and again. Then I feel scared when I remember Ducant. In the past, I also felt scared, but I accepted my responsibility as a Card Captor so I can save everyone I love and all the cool things I was able to do, but now that I'm a real sorceress, I do not know if it's a curse or a privilege anymore."

Tears slowly trickled down Sakura's cheek. "I loved my peaceful life, but now because of my magic, I grow apart from from Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun. And then, now someone to still my powers."

"Do want to tell our friends who you are?" Tomoyo asked silently.

Sakura shook her head. "I wanted to tell them many times ago, but, Tomoyo-chan, I will introduce them to the troubles I found and shared with you. I have brought you close to many dangers already, Tomoyo-chan, and we had to lie a lot and hide things, I don't want them to do that."

Tomoyo nodded. "But do you regret being a sorceress?"

Sakura wiped her tears. "Iie (No). I just wished that I am much stronger so I could go through all the troubles I have to face."

As if reacting to Sakura, her cards flew out of their book and surrounded their mistress.

Sakura looked up, surprised, them she smiled.

"Are you worried about me?" Sakura asked the cards. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I don't regret having you as my friends."

She held out her hand and the cards neatly settled at her palm.

Sakura hugged her cards. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you forever."

At those words, her symbol appeared and glowed around her. As if in a trance, Sakura stood up and the cards surrounded her again.

"Sakura-chan! Kero-chan?" Tomoyo stood up but Kero, behind her, started transforming to his true form.

A few miles away, Yukito suddenly woke up and transformed into Yue. In a room above, Rhea also woke up.

Sakura summoned her staff and a bright star, visible through the window behind her, shone brightly.

"The evening star!" Cerberus gasped.

A small beam of light from the star shone on Sakura's staff, which transformed into the wand Sakura used to battle with Eriol.

"I call upon the powers of the evening star!" Sakura chanted. "Grant me your powers. I am Sakura Kinomoto, the Mistress of the Cards, Shine your light through me!"

The cards and the gems in both Cerberos and Yue's Body glowed. After several minutes, the light subsided and the Sakura symbol disappeared.

Sakura held out her hand.

"I will not lose you to anybody." She said as her cards settled neatly on her hand. "You are my friends. We'll be together forever, I promise."

After that, Sakura collapsed.

Cerberos returned to his false form and together with Tomoyo caught Sakura before she fell to the floor.

The Sakura Cards had Sakura floating towards her bed.

"Thank you, our mistress." The cards chanted. "We will aid you in every perils that you go through." The cards slowly flew back into the Sakura Book.

Tomoyo pulled the covers over her friend and tucked her in. "What happened?" She looked at Kero questioningly.

"Sakura invoked the powers of the Evening Star, one of the most powerful sources of power, greater than the Sun or Moon." Kero explained. "Before, she could only summon the main powers of all the stars which is not that powerful, but now, she received the powers of a specific celestial object. She made herself, the cards, Yue and I more powerful."

"I see." Tomoyo looked at her friend, then she screamed.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

"I wasn't able to film Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo wailed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yue looked outside the window.

"Sakura…" Yue closed his eyes and transformed back to Yukito.

"What am I doing here?" Yukito wondered as he found himself on the garden of Opalake Manor.

Rhea was standing at a small balcony outside her room, watching as Yukito entered the house. She watched the Evening Star , longingly. She closed her eyes as the wind passed by.

She left the balcony and closed the glass door but she looked back and stared at the direction of the Daidouji Mansion.

"United and Divided

East and West

As the Past vanish

Two stars are seen

After 15 links complete

Their chains will be entwined

Their light shall brightly shine

Illuminating the world"

Rhea smiled. "Keep your promise Sakura. At this point, our destiny is decided and trouble is near. Only we can choose what path we wish to take now."

Author's Notes: I want to take this time to thank pickaboo and Avelyn Lauren. Your support really helps a lot. Thanks. 


	10. Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter IX: Halloween Party

                        "I still can't believe Sakura-san invoked the power of the Evening Star." Kaho told Eriol as she watched Sakura using the cards to hit several moving targets. "Didn't Clow Reed attempt that but failed?"

                        Eriol nodded. "Only one other person has invoked the powers of the Evening Star before, 3000 years ago," Eriol stared at Rhea who was sitting on a branch of a tall tree, swinging her legs and humming. "The same time another invoked the powers of the Morning Star. A part of the prophecy has been fulfilled, I just hope that nothing will alter it."

                        "I think Sakura-san will be just fine." Kaho smiled. "She has grown stronger than ever before."

                        Suddenly, Sakura accidentally hit a tall statue. Yukito quickly transformed and Yue saved her before the statue fell in her.

                        "Arigatou, Yue-san." Sakura told him.

                        Yue nodded and transformed back to Yukito.

                        "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Yukito asked her.

                        Sakura nodded. "I'm so sorry." She said as Rhea jumped off from the tree and ran to her.

                         "It's alright." Rhea replied. She snapped her fingers and the pieces of the statue hovered and became a new statue. "I dislike Modern Art." Rhea smiled at the new statue of a Victorian Lady.  "You never know what they are. I never understand Big brother with all his mumbo jumbo. Feelings could be expressed in simple ways!"

                        Sakura, Yukito, Eriol, and Kaho smiled weakly.

                        "So, how do you like the new statue, Grandpa?" Rhea smiled at Eriol.

                        "It's fine." Eriol replied. "And, Miss Rhea, Please don't call me Grandpa."

                        "Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" Rhea started chanting.

                        "Miss Rhea calls Clow Reed, Grandpa." Kaho told Sakura who nodded, giggling.

                        "What was that explosion?" Syaoran and Remus ran to them, but they stopped as they saw the statue.

                        "RHEA! How many times did I tell you not to alter artworks?!"

                        "I didn't alter it!" Rhea answered in a matter-of-fact voice. "I fixed it."

                        "That's still altering!"

                        "Well, it was boring."

                        "Is everything alright, Sakura?" Syaoran asked her.

                        Sakura nodded and looked at her new wand.

                        "Tomorrow's the day."

                        Sakura nodded.

                        "Don't worry." Syaoran assured her. "Whatever happens, we will be beside you."

                        Sakura nodded again and held Syaoran's hand, becoming oblivious of the debates between the two twins.

                        "How romantic!" Tomoyo happily filmed from behind a bush.

                        "Definitely!" Meiling agreed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "I look like a crazy Soldier's ghost!" Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror.

                        Finally it was Halloween and they were all getting ready for the party. Unfortunately, Tomoyo had talked Remus into accepting a costume she made and forced everyone else.

                         Remus frowned at the costume. Tomoyo had given him a nutcracker costume. It had too many medals and sashes and the bright colors made him look pale.

                        "I'll be the laughingstock of my colleagues."

                        "At least yours is better."  Syaoran was wearing what looked like an emperor's outfit. It had a lot of gold and silver embroideries, with deep earth colors and an extremely large crown.

                        Somebody knocked at the door.

                        "Are you guys finished?" Meiling asked.

                        "Yes." Syaoran answered.

                        Meiling opened the door. "Wow! Daidouji-san outdid herself this time!"

                        The two boys glared at her.

                        "Come on." Meiling smiled. "You guys still look handsome!" Meiling closed the door.

                        "That's it!" Remus opened another door at his side. "I wearing my best business suit!"

                        "You are going to hurt Daidouji's feelings." Syaoran warned.

                        "Who cares?"  Remus left the room and Syaoran sighed.

                        Meiling ran to her other friend's room. "Everyone finished?"

                        Tomoyo was giving Sakura's costume, a ballet costume, some final touches. Tomoyo brushed Sakura's hair and pinned it neatly.

                        "Almost." Tomoyo replied.

                        Meiling closed the door and sat on a bench. She was wearing a juggler's costume. Meiling believed that she looked like a walking rainbow with her colorful leggings and the funny hat.

                        Tomoyo was dressed like a fairy, with colorful semi-transparent wings and flowers adorning her hair.

                        "There!." Tomoyo placed a beautiful Ivory Cherry blossom pin on Sakura's hair. "You look perfect."

                        "With that look." Meiling smiled at the lace trains. "You look like you're about to get married."

                        Sakura went red. She placed her Star Key around her neck.

                        "Don't be nervous, Sakura." Kero patted his mistress' back. "We'll take care of you."

                        Sakura nodded and they went down to the garden party.

                        Honestly, the party was boring. All the guests were businessmen and they didn't know anyone.

                        Sakura smiled when she saw Syaoran. Syaoran came to her and they both blushed.

                        "Shall we dance?" Syaoran bowed before Sakura.

                        Sakura went red before nodding and they both went to the dance floor.

                        "So beautiful!" Tomoyo filmed the dance.

                        "Yes." Meiling agreed. "Master Remus!" She ran to Remus.

                         As Tomoyo continued filming the dance, she saw Meiling and Remus dancing. She looked up from her camera and frowned when she saw Remus was not wearing the costume she made.

                        "Anything wrong?" Eriol came to her.

                        Tomoyo shook her head. "Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

                        "She went to the Comfort room, but between you and me, I think she lost her way inside that mansion again."

                        Tomoyo giggled. "Aren't you going to look for her?"

                        Eriol shook his head. "She can manage to come back soon. Anyway, we have to look after Sakura-san." They looked at the direction of Sakura and Syaoran's dance. "I felt dark energy these last few days and it has become stronger tonight. I don't think Ducant won't try to miss a chance like this."

                        Tomoyo nodded. "I know Sakura will be alright." She then watched Meiling and Remus' dance.

                        "Looks like Fei Jing is leaving early." Eriol said as the brown-haired boy who was dancing with Rhea left the garden.

                        "Fei Jing? The president of Crystal Industries?" Tomoyo asked.

                        Eriol nodded. "He's a sorcerer, too, but not that powerful. But he is considered as an expert in Asian Sorcery. He was Miss Rhea's friend for along time now but Master Remus considers him a rival ever since he defeated him at a martial arts tournament in Europe."

                        "Oh. I never realized how many sorcerers there are."

                        "Many people in the Magical world are distinguished people in the non-magical world. People explain their mysterious ways as trying to get privacy, although they are actually trying to practice on their chosen fields."

                        "Fields? What are those?"

                        "Well, let's just say their destiny. Master Remus chose to be Midman, he specializes in sorcery that would help conceal the magical world from the non-magical one.  Miss Rhea chose to be a guardian, or she chose to practice her magic to protect this world and other worlds. Li and Sakura-san seem to be choosing the same field."

                        "So what did you choose, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

                        "I chose to be a Sage. So did Kaho. We use our magic to teach and share what we know." Eriol smiled. "We call non-magical people like you who know about our world as Keepers. We trust that you don't share our secret, Okay, Daidouji?"

                        Tomoyo smiled back. "Of course." She frowned again as she glanced Remus.

                        Eriol looked at Tomoyo, knowingly. "Do you mind if we dance, Daidouji-san?"

                        Tomoyo looked surprised. She was about to nod when Rhea ran to them.

                        "Let's dance, Grandpa!" She was pulled Eriol then stopped.

                        Eriol looked around.

                        "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "Aaahhh!"

                        Eriol and Rhea quickly helped Tomoyo up as a sudden earthquake hit the party.

                        "Li! Plan no. 1!" Remus shouted over the crowd, ignoring Meiling who was on the ground.

                        "Yes!" Syaoran took off his costume and revealed his Chinese costume beneath it.

                        "Key of Darkness, reveal your true form to me!" Remus took out a small silver key from his pocket. "I, Remus, command you under our contract! Release!"

                        The key transformed into long silver rod with an opal at the top. A beam of white light shot out of the gem and hit Syaoran's sword as Syaoran raised it up. The light spread and covered all the guests and they all disappeared.

                        The earthquake stopped and Touya ran out of house with Yue and Cerberus flying behind him.

                        "The guests are fine." Touya told Remus. "Akizuki found Mizuki and they are taking care of them in the Gym."

                        Remus nodded. "Is it just me or has the Dark feeling suddenly subsided?"

                        They looked around but except for them there was no one in the garden.

                        Suddenly, roots grew out of the ground and pulled Sakura's legs. "Syaoran-kun!"

                        Syaoran looked behind him and saw Sakura sinking into a void.

                        "Sakura!" He tried to reach her but a force field sent him flying away.

                        "Help! Mina-san! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed again as she disappeared into the void.

Author's notes: Thank you Avelyn Lauren for your comments, but I'm afraid I'm not going to let Sakura tell her other best friends who she is. I agree that friendship could really help Sakura but I want Sakura to understand the new world she is now living in and her nature would not want her to bring burdens to her friends.

Basically, Sakura wants to maintain the peace her friends is experiencing because she knows how happy she was when she experienced that life. I also want Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Takeshi to be the symbol of people who are precious to someone and had no idea they are. Thanks. 


	11. To Another Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter X: To Another Dimension

"I cannot find her." Syaoran threw his Rashinbad and punched the ground in frustration.

"Syaoran." Meiling knelt beside him. "Don't worry, we'll find her and we'll save her."

Remus looked around, he was already in costume, which was similar to Eriol only it was red and gold with symbols of the sun. "I don't feel her magical energy anywhere."

"Maybe she's in another dimension." Rhea suggested as she sat leisurely on a bench, still in her party dress.

Eriol nodded. "But how will we know which dimension they are now? It's hard to go to another dimension you haven't been to."

"Unless someone summons us!" Rhea yawned, as though irritated that her companions don't know anything.

"That's good." Remus glared at her. "But how could we get Ducant to summon us?"

"Omoi ga subete wo kaete yuku yo kitto odoroku kurai." Rhea chanted. 

"What are you talking about?" Remus stared at her blankly but Tomoyo's eyes lit up. 

"Those words! It's Purachina, one of Sakura-chan's favorite songs!" Tomoyo closed her eyes. "It means, Feelings can change everything, surely it is almost surprising."

Cerberus nodded. "You could go through worlds if you feel strong emotions! Maybe if we could try to contact her with someone very special to her, she could summon us all!" 

"Finally!" Rhea stood up and faced the others. "Hey! I'm waiting!" 

"Um, so who are we going to choose?" Syaoran asked, and the others stared at him. 

Syoaran turned red. "Me?" 

"You are Kinomoto-san's one true love, cuz!" Meiling pointed out. 

"Gambatte (Good Luck)!" Tomoyo told him. 

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura ran frantically in all directions. Everywhere, she only felt darkness, no warmth, no life. She tried to summon her powers but she couldn't. Again and again, she tried but she failed. Tired, she collapsed.

Tears fell from her eyes, flowing a steady stream.

"Everyone…" She cried. "Help me… Please…" She took out her cards and gazed at the Hope card.

Her tears fell on the card. "Syaoran-kun…"

The Hope card glowed and she saw a light in the distance.

Slowly, Sakura stood and ran to the light. As she approached it, she saw a figure.

"Syaoran-kun!!!" She fell into his arms.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. "Don't be afraid…we are coming."

Sakura nodded and the darkness slowly vanished.

"Call for us and we will come." Syaoran whispered.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

Suddenly, as Syaoran disappeared and the light around her gradually disappeared.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Everyone, I'm waiting for you!!!" She yelled.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Syaoran hovered slowly to the ground and opened his eyes.

"She's calling us." Rhea smiled. "She's waiting for us."

"Let's go, then!" Cerberus urged.

"Good luck." Touya told Yue.

Yue nodded.

"We'll wait for you, Eriol." Kaho said. (She, Touya, Tomoyo and Meiling are staying.)

Eriol nodded.

Rhea held up her hand.

"Be careful!" Tomoyo yelled as they disappeared.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura stood up and held her head. Everything seemed to be spinning. She stood up without moving for a few minutes until everything around her became clear.

She was in a dark and desolate place. She walked around. She remembered dancing with Syoaran, then hearing a strange voice…and then that dream.

Suddenly, she heard clapping behind her.

"So this is the daughter of Reed." A blond with dark clothes appeared.

"Francis Ducant!" Sakura started to tremble.

"So you know who I am." He gave a devilish grin.

Sakura took out her key and said her new spell.

"Key that holds the power of the Evening Star, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura command you under our contract! Release!"

"So that's your wand." Francis said. "Looks better than Reed's."

In a flash of light, Sakura's friends appeared.

"SAKURA!!!" Cerberus and Yue flew to her.

Francis held out his staff and shot a ray of light at Sakura's guardians.

"Yue-san! Kero-chan!" Sakura ran to her friends.

"Sakura!" Syaoran tried to reach her arm but the ground parted.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura turned to Francis.

Francis glared at her. "This fight is between you and me."

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: The song, Purachina is the third Opening Song for Card Captor Sakura and the translation is from animelyrics.com, just to say I did not make it up. 


	12. Decisive Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Chapter XI: Decisive Battle

                        Francis raised his staff and several clay-like creatures rose from the ground to attack her friends.

                        "Do you really think this would stop us?" Remus hurled a fireball at the creatures.

                        The creature exploded and multiplied.

                        "No way!" Remus looked surprised.

                        Cerberus shot a beam at several monsters.

                        "Do you need help?" Spinel Sun flew from behind him.

                        "No!" Cerberus firmly answered but the creatures quickly outnumbered him and tackled him.

                        "I didn't need your help." Cerberus told Spinel Sun after he blasted the creatures for him.

                        "Whatever." Spinel Sun glared at him.

                        Yue sent a number of arrows while Ruby Moon sent out crystal shards.

                        "They just keep multiplying." Eriol sent a beam at a creature.

                        "We've got to stop them! We have to save Sakura!" Syaoran destroyed several creatures at once.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Stop it!" Sakura screamed at Francis.

                        "They must not interfere with this battle which I have prepared for a long time!" he replied. "Now, daughter of Reed, let's see what you could do."

                        Sakura grasped her wand tightly. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends!"

                        Francis laughed as the ground trembled.

                        "Fly!" Sakura escaped the huge clay hand that emerged from the ground.

                        More clay hands sprung up but Sakura quickly dodged them.

                        Francis flicked his staff and the hands shot up faster, finally hitting Sakura's wings.

                        "Freeze!" She froze one of the clay hands and landed on it. "Your power is from the earth!" Sakura told him.

                        Francis glared at her and sent a barrage of rocks.

                        _"You could change the magic of the cards to do things connected to them."_ She remembered Kaho tell her.

                        "Shield!" Sakura protected herself from the rocks.

                        "I can divert the uses of my cards!" She repeated. "Please, my cards, help me so I could protect you and everyone I love!" She took out the Shot card. "Shot! Direct the rocks to Ducant!"

The rocks around her quickly assaulted themselves on Francis.

                        Caught unaware, the rocks hit him and he screamed in pain. He reached for his staff and made a wall to protect him.

                        "You're better than I thought, daughter of Reed." He muttered under his breath.

                        He directed the wall towards Sakura.

                        "Mirror! Return the wall to the direction from which it came!" The wall returned to Francis but he jumped out of its way.

                        Francis hit the ground with his staff and roots sprung up and grabbed Sakura.

                        "Sword!" She quickly cut the roots. "Jump!" She jumped away as pillars suddenly sprung from the ground and tried to hit her.

                        "Dash!" She quickly dodged around the pillars and ran to Francis.

                        Francis stood up, his eyes with hatred. He shook his staff and huge boulders materialized, shooting at Sakura in all directions.

                        "Loop!" The boulders hit Francis and he fell on the ground.

                        "Windy!" Sakura bound Francis.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        "Go Sakura!" Rhea cheered from on top a rock.

                        "Could you please stop cheering and help?!" Her brother was fighting a huge clay dragon.

                        "But it's so boring!" Rhea reasoned.

                        "RHEA!!!"

                        "Alright already! Sheesh!" Rhea grimaced and closed her eyes.

                        Her symbol surrounded her and she pointed at one of the creatures.

                        The creature was quickly engulfed with life and so did all the other creatures until they were all completely gone.

                        Rhea's companions glared at her.

                        "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?!!!" Cerberus yelled.

                        "No one asked me too." Rhea answered with a smile.

                        "Sakura." Syaoran looked at the finished battle on the other side.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

                        Sakura walked towards Francis. Then, she saw a vision as she saw Francis in front of her. A vision that he and Clow Reed used to be close friends.

                        "How come you have defeated me?" Francis glared at her. "After all these years of planning and waiting…how could I lose to Reed's power yet again?"

                        "This is not Clow-san's power!" Sakura corrected. "I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is my power, which I will protect forever."

                        "If I could have only gained that power you possess…every sorcerer's dream…to be the most powerful…I could have achieved it."

                        "Why can't you understand?"

                        Francis raised his head.

                        Sakura stood eye level to him. "I am not Clow-san. I may have inherited his powers but I am a different person. But still, I know a few things he would like you to know.

                        "Even though you have always been after his power, I believe Clow-san thinks you are his friend and rival.

                        "I have not really met Clow-san…maybe in dreams but that's not him. Still… he taught me something important and that is to cherish love and friendship."

                        Sakura looked at the other side at her friends.

                        "A friend told me this, 'It is when you are down that you rely on your real strengths, the people you love and who love you back.' I believe it is in believing in others that we could become powerful. Knowing that someone cares for you makes you feel stronger. Knowing there are people you want to protect as well."

                        Tears fell from Francis' eyes. 'Yes, I remember…how good friends we have been…Clow and I.

                        "My greed for power had made me forgotten my friendship." Francis looked at Sakura. "I see now what makes you and Reed strong. You always had the power of friendship behind you."

                        Sakura's friends ran to her.

                        Francis slightly smiled. "How I admire you, daughter of Reed. You will be a great sorceress in the future." He started to vanish.

                        "What's happening?" Sakura asked in alarm.

                        "There's nothing left for me to do." Francis replied. "Thank you, finally my heart will be at peace."

                        "Wait!" Sakura said. "I want to thank you. If you haven't come, I wouldn't have made great new friends…and I wouldn't have learned so many things. Arigatou Gozaimasu."

                        Francis Ducant smiled before he completely disappeared.

                        Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. "Clow-san…What has happened in the past? How could such good friendship end this way?" She whispered before her friends joined her.

                        "It has finally ended." Syaoran touched Sakura's shoulder.

                        Sakura dried her tears. "Yes, finally, Francis Ducant's soul can rest."


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and this fanfic is simply a product of my imagination and I am not paid to do this. 

Epilogue:

One month later

                        Kaho drank her tea silently. "Sakura-san has become steadily powerful."

                        Eriol nodded in agreement. "Clow Reed, even I, was worried when he chose Sakura. She grew up so unknowing of the dangers of magic, that he was afraid that Sakura would discard her gift."

                        "It amazes me how Sakura-san has maintained the best of both worlds. She introduced Miss Rhea to her friends at school, yesterday."

                        "Yes." Eriol nodded. "Miss Rhea told me. She and Yanagisawa (Naoko) get along great. She even gets along with Yamazaki."

                        "You used to tell me how you missed telling lies with him."

                        Eriol laughed. "Sakura-san and Li are so gullible. It was so much fun to see them react to the things we tell them."

                        "Has Miss Rhea asked them yet?"

                        "Yes. Those four will be joining us in England this winter vacation."

                        Kaho smiled. "Sakura-san will enjoy England."

                        "Yes, she enjoys going to new places. But I'm worried about the new errand boy Ela told me."

                        "Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will go wrong this Christmas."

                        Eriol nodded. "Yes, we owe that much to Sakura-san."

                        "I really hope no troubles will come to Sakura-san."

                        "I doubt that." Eriol smiled. "I honestly think that Sakura is a living trouble magnet. Honestly, everyone is."

                        Kaho giggled.

                        Eriol stood up. "All I know is that Sakura will grow more powerful and she will surely overcome any trouble that comes her way."

                        "Yes. Her powers will grow as her light glows brighter. Soon, she will witness the fulfillment of a prophecy."

                        Eriol nodded. "I can't wait to see the full splendor of the two stars."

The two stars have met Their chains are now one 

_Their destinies are set_

_Glowing brighter than the sun's rays_

_Their light shall engulf the world_

_And forever change it_

-To be continued

(Sorceress Sakura II:   Tears of the Past)

Author's Notes: Well that's it, Part one of the Sorceress Sakura Trilogy. I hope you enjoyed this first part and I hope you continue to read my second fanfic. Thank you very much for the reviews especially to pickaboo, Avelyn Lauren and Agent Sypher. Arigatou Gozaimasu. 


End file.
